marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
King Thor Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * * * Jane and Steve's descendants Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Unidentified alien species * * * * * * Trolls of the Nine Worlds * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** **** *** Unidentified trinary solar system **** Unidentified planets ** ** *** ** Items: * * arm prosthesis * Thor-Force * * * * * * * Events: * * | Synopsis1 = As All-Father Thor incredulously protests that he should be dead, Gorr agrees and says that he was dead, his consciousness stored inside All-Black the Necrosword. Maiming and crucifying Thor, Gorr laments that for the first time in eons he was finally at peace in a world without gods... only to be unceremoniously resurrected by King Loki. Turning to Loki, Gorr contemptuously asks if the embodiment of everything he hates about deities has any lies for him, but Loki instead offers up the remnants of All-Black still bonded to him. Thor protests that Gorr will kill Loki too, but Gorr silences him and replies that Loki is likely well-aware of that. Smirking, Gorr acknowledges Loki as a fellow butcher despite his divinity, Loki replying that they'll have to compare body counts and discuss the minutia of genocide at a later point. Chuckling, Gorr crucifies Loki and tells Thor that the God of Lies resurrected him because - even after eons of hatred and enmity - he wasn't sure he'd be able to go through with killing his own brother. As Gorr dismisses Loki as a cowardly child on the inside and sadistically asks if they should find out what All-Father Thor looks like on the inside, All-Father Thor retaliates by blasting Gorr with a beam of Thor-Force, sending him into orbit. Breaking free of his crucifix, Thor commands Loki to stand and fight alongside him, but Loki remains hanging from his crucifix and morosely remarks that Gorr lied about why he'd resurrected him. Thor angrily grumbles that he'll do everything himself like he always has - summoning Mjolnir from the abyss-blackened Sun - deviating through the ruins of Asgard and snagging the Odinsword. Surmising that Loki resurrected Gorr because he wasn't sure he could go through with killing him, Thor snaps that Loki needs to show him more than faint glimmers of hope for redemption; adding that if Loki refuses to help him then he'll kill Gorr himself and come back to do what Loki couldn't - kill his brother. As Thor takes off in pursuit of Gorr, Loki chuckles before letting out a maniacal laugh. In orbit, Gorr recalls how he'd died and blames the betrayal of his "family" on the gods, recalling the disparate pieces of All-Black to himself. As Thor arrives, shouting that Gorr should have stayed dead and will now suffer the wrath of Asgard; Gorr manifests All-Black as a colossal double-bladed sword he calls "Annihilablade the Planet Cleaver," sneering that he should have saved himself a lot of pain and trouble and just let time dispose of all the gods before finishing Thor off. Lightyears away, the "Necro-Ravens" harrying the Goddesses of Thunder suddenly depart - Frigg wondering if it's a good sign and Atli lamenting that her pet starshark, Death Mouth, is disappointed. As Frigg suggests they turn back, Ellisiv consults the Saga of the God Butcher and notes that Shadrak had told them to go back to the beginning. Asking her sisters how this saga began, Frigg reminds them that eons ago Thor had once been called to a planet by a prayer - the same planet they are now approaching. On New Midgard, Loki snaps at a praying human to shut up and let him die in peace. As the human asks if he's praying right, Loki rebukes him - saying that regardless of whether or not he's praying right there are no gods left to answer them and that soon they will all be dead. As the human says he will pray for Loki as well, Loki angrily tells him to stop and that it's the end of everything. Elsewhere in the cosmos, Gorr and Thor clash - their battle shattering entire planets. Recognizing the solar system as one with three dying stars, Thor decides to use them to immolate Gorr and rebuild the cosmos from his ashes. Merging the suns into one massive orb of plasma, Thor launches it at Gorr. Effortlessly cleaving through it, Gorr sneers that he likes Thor's plan and remarks that he's finally realized his mistake in thinking that eliminating the gods would cause the mortals to realize they no longer need divinity. Gorr cocoons Thor with a glob of living abyss and the moldering bones of the mortals who inhabited the shattered worlds, sneering that the gods have left the universe a charnel house. Grabbing a bone and snapping it, Gorr declares his intent to butcher all life in the universe - starting with Thor's precious Midgard - and create it anew; self-sufficient with no need for godly guidance. Snapping that watching his creations flourish with no idea of the old gods who had existed before would be the ultimate repudiation of Thor, Gorr grabs him and sneers that deep down Thor knows he's right. Before Gorr can finish Thor off, a golden lasso snares him by the neck, Loki snapping that he didn't resurrect Gorr so that he could kill Thor. Trying to strangle the God of God Butchers, Loki states that he's been longing to kill Thor since he was an infant and dismisses Gorr as a bow-legged caveman who found a magic rock. Gorr furiously severs Loki's right arm and encases him in All-Black, remarking that he now understands - the life Loki couldn't bear to take wasn't Thor's, but his own. Gorr mocks and blinds Loki, slowly constricting him, but Thor bashes him away. As Thor checks on his brother, Loki quips that Gorr will regret not cutting out his tongue as well before telling Thor to get away while he has the chance, admitting that he'd intended to kill Thor himself and then die by Gorr's hand. As Loki despairs, Thor tries to rekindle his brother's fighting spirit by saying that he's beaten Gorr and countless other butchers like him before. Engulfing them in All-Black, Gorr sneers that there are no other butchers like him, declaring that he transcended mortality long ago. Still refusing to categorize himself as a god, Gorr instead declares himself a force of nature akin to an ocean and tells Thor to drown. Sinking into the All-Black, Thor struggles and calls out to Loki, who snaps at Thor to leave him to die, and better yet to die alongside him. Thor tries to restore Loki's fighting spirit one last time by telling him that he'd lied about Freyja having given up on him and that she'd died saying that one day Loki would save them all. Reaching out to his estranged brother, Thor apologizes for having failed everyone. Their hands nearly connect, but as they both lose consciousness they drift apart and are lost to the darkness. | Solicit = IT’S THE BATTLE FORETOLD FOR CENTURIES: THOR VS. LOKI IN THE FINAL FIGHT OF THE MILLENNIA! The universe is dying, and All-Father Thor is its only hope. But to save all life, the greatest god in history must defeat the one person who has always managed to escape his wrath — and that was before he got his hands on the weapon that almost killed three generations of Thor and stripped the God of Thunder of his legendary hammer. Loki, God of Lies, wielder of All-Black the Necrosword, finally faces his brother at the end of all time! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included